The Bounty Hunter and Us
by MammaTurttleEH
Summary: Takes place in TFP, Moe, Natalia, Narrator, and Crazyside all go on an adventure to play with a certain Prime's sparkling...only to watch it get kidnaped by an unknown mech who works for a certain bounty hunter, Wait, WAT? WHY? Idk read it! It's amazing! (Will turn Rated M for later updates) :P
1. Chapter 1

**AUTHERS NOTE: _I own Moe, Natalia, Narrator, Crazyside, Sirive, Marcie, Kayrin, Denla and the mech without a name. I created them, I named them, I drew them, I am the creator. So no copyrighting my OC characters,_** ** _-or else I'll hack into your account and screw everything up._**

 ** _Seriously I will_**

 ** _The rest of the transformers and humans or what ever belongs to hasbro...er.. I think...maybe some other companies, idk, but what ever_**

 ** _Also Wheeljacks ship, the Jackhammer, is upgraded into a huge ship for cybertronians to walk around in this story._**

 ** _no haters, no fapping, no peeing, no pooping, no killing allowed as you read this story, so criminals don't read this, lol wat._**

 ** _seriosuly, no haters. My story, my plot, my details, my rules, not yours, I wrote it, not you. So stfu and go talk to Freddy Krueger or what ever..._**

 ** _anyturttle,_**

 ** _enjoy!_**

* * *

Natalia began to snore in her sleep as she laid on her front beside the couch on the human balcony. Laying beside her, with one leg over Natalia's back, was Crazyside, sleeping on her back side. The two humans were sleeping, ejoying their own dreams as they slept on eachother on the balcony. "You know they could have just slept on the couch." Narrator said, walking into the huge room, making her way up the stairs. Working at the monitors beside the balcony for the humans, was the Autobot medic, Ratchet. "They are.. Strange humans." The medic said, continuing to work and type on the monitors. "Eh, watcha gonna do." Narrator said with a shrug walking over to where Natalia and Crazyside were, starring down at their sleeping bodies. "Come on, sleepyheads, wake up." Narrator said, nudging Crazyside in the side with her shoe. Crazyside just rolled over onto her side and continued to sleep, snoring lightly in her sleep. "Ugh, can't _you_ wake them up?" Narrator asked with a whine, looking over at Ratchet. "I have better things to do than waking up two humans." He said. Narrator sighed as she walked over and sat down on the couch. "Where's Moe?" She asked looking around. "Down here!" A voice said below the balcony.

Narrator got up and walked over to the railing and looked down, only to see Moe sitting on the floor cross legged, munching on a KitKat king sized bar. "Oh. Well you have fun with that." Narrator said with a poker face expression, before walking back over to sit on the couch. "Wake them up." She said with a whine. "Narrator, will you _please_ go bother some other bot." Ratchet said with a sigh as he continued to work on the monitors. Narrator looked to the entry of the room. "I hear clanging." She said with a smirk.

Just after she said that, Kayrin came sprinting into the room in a panic, ducking quickly as a metal sphere came flying over his helm, just barely hitting him in the helm, scraping the paint. Ratchet turned just in time to quickly duck as the sphere hit the wall. "KAAYYRRIINN!" An angry pissed voice yelled furiously from the femme Denla as she came r

Sprinting after her brother Kayrin. "GET BACK HERE BEFORE I POUND YOUR HELM SO FAR INTO GROUND YOULL SEE UNICRON!" She yelled furiously as she ran after him. Kayrin dodged her punch, quickly ducking as the femme kicked at his helm only to destroy the monitor keyboard. "DENLA, I NEEDED THAT!" Ratchet growled, grabbing himself a wrench. "You two better knock it off before I put some serious and painful dents in your frames!" Ratchet warned, ready to become his nickname, the hatchet. Denla tackled Kayrin, and had him struggling under her in an instant as she twisted his left arm enough to hear the metal stiffen.

Ratchet then opened a comm link between him and his sparkmate, Sirive. { _they're at it again_ } he said through the comm link. There was a pause, almost as if he could hear a frustrated sigh. { _alright, keep the humans safe and make sure Kayrin doesn't lose another limb. Open a groundbridge_ } Sirive said through the comm link in reply. And with the she ended the comm link. Ratchet gave a sigh before typing in the coordinate and opening the groundbridge, watching as the bridge came to life.

Sirive came running through, only to be followed by her two sparklings, Marcie, and Kaijo. Sirive ran over to where Denla had Kayrin underneath her, pulling the femme off her twin brother. "Alright that's enough rough housing for you two." Sirive said helping Kayrin up. "What the slag, he fraggin hid all my energon!" Denla growled, pointing at Kayrin who hid behind Sirive. The green femme facepalmed. "Alright, Kayrin, you have an hour to give her energon back. And Denla, knock it off with the cussing, I will not allow my younglings to hear you say those words." Sirive warned. Kayrin had already taken off and ran down the hallway, knowing that he had one human hour to get the cubes. Denla rolled her optics at Sirive. "What ever, why do you bring them with you everywhere?" She asked with a sneer.

Sirive glared at Denla. "Because i will not leave my younglings alone when there are thousands of Decepticons and other mechs out there that will give anything to have them. My younglings are primes, and primes are very valuable especially for bounty hunters." Sirive said with a glare. Denla shrugged before walking off, only to be stopped by Ratchet. "Hold it! You're going to help me repair the monitor you broke earlier." Ratchet said, grabbing the seeker by the arm. "Sirive, come on, please get me out of this!" Denla said looking to her. "Alright, Ratchet, let the femme go." Sirive said. "But this is your last warning. The next time you break something, you _will_ fix it." She warned the seeker who nodded and ran off.

"Any energon?" Ratchet asked as he picked up Kaijo, who wrapped his arms around his fathers neck, resting his helm on his shoulder. Sirive shook her helm no. "Sorry, I was just finishing the search. I found nothing." Sirive said. Marcie walked over to the balcony stairs, glancing up at the sleeping humans. "Mama, can I play with them?" She asked with a smile.

Sirive walked over to the balcony and reached over the railing, nudging Natalia and Crazyside. "Wake up." She said. Natalia groaned, rubbing her eyes with the sleeves of her blue jacket. "What..you want?" She said in a faint and tired voice. "Marcie want to play with you." Sirive said with a smirk. Natalia just laid back down and closed her eyes. Sirive looked at Ratchet. "Why are they so exausted?" She asked curiously. He just simply shrugged. "Who knows." He said, trying to fix the monitor while holding Kaijo in his arms. "Hmm" Sirive mused before getting an idea. "Natalia, I think you need to see RedAlert." Sirive said with a smirk.

Natalia's eyes shot open and she quickly scrambled to her feet, sprinting and hiding behind the t.v. "NONONO! THIS TURTTLE IS _NOT_ GOIN!" She yelled. Sirive reached her arm out and picked Natalia up gently, careful not to crush her delicate bones, setting her on the ground. "Then go play with Marcie, she's excited to see you!" She said in a cheer like happy voice. Natalia rubbed her eyes once more before walking over to the youngling Marcie, who was about 9ft tall. Natalia was 5ft tall. So she was like half of Marcie's size. Natalia looked up at Sirive. "Can you get Crazyside or Narrator for me?" She asked. Sirive nodded before picking up Narrator and Crazyside, and gently setting the humans down beside Natalia. "Wake up, lockdown here to steal your nuggets!" Natalia said.

Narrator screamed and Crazyside ran around in circles. "WHERES MY KNIFE WHERES MAH KNIFE!?" She screamed in panic. "I'm just joking!" Natalia said. "W a t!?" Crazyside said. "You mean to tell me.. That you said that just to wake me up?" She asked. Natalia nodded with a grin. "If I had my knife.." Crazyside said trailing off. "Guys, go play with Marcie." Sirive said. "Fine!" Narrator said, a metal baseball bat appearing in her left hand. "Alright, what are we gonna smash today?" She said in a cheerful voice. "Primus, keep her out of danger." Sirive said face palming before walking away from the humans and youngling.

Narrator sighed as the baseball bat vanished into white dust with a poof sound. "Okay, so, Marcie, what do you wanna do today?" She asked, looking up at the youngling. "You sound like phinius and ferb." Crazyside said. "Ugh, _don't_ remind me." Narrator mumbled to herself before munching on a Hershey bar. "I wanna play!" Marcie said, excitement in her sparkling blue optics. Natalia sighed before suddenly getting an idea. "Guys, let's go visit Wheeljack!" Natalia said with a grin. "But wouldn't that be dangerous?" Moe asked in wonder. "Nah." Natalia said shaking her head no. "Oh, okay then. Let's teleport there then!" Moe said with a smile. Narrator used her magic, teleporting them all to wheeljacks ship, the jack hammer.


	2. Chapter 2

_**AUTHERS NOTE:**_ _ **thanks for reading the first chapter I know it was short but idk why and idc.**_

 _ **I still own my characters, they belong to me, I created them from heart, so no copyrighting.**_

 _ **heres the second chapter**_

 ** _haters go over to the waiting room, criminals too,_**

 ** _...ULTRON WTF GET OUT NO GET OUT THIS ISNT YOUR_**

 ** _STORY ULTRON DAMNET_**

 _ **Ultron: ... *leaves***_

 _ **THATS RIGHT MARCH ON OUTTA HERE**_

 _ **sorry about dat, I'm making him a story and he's excited about it. I'm almost finished with it so if you wanna read that porno, then go find it in my profile :) ;) lol**_

 _ **enjoy the AWESOME chapter**_

* * *

"Is this thing still broken?" Moe asked as they walked aboard the jack hammer. "Dunno. Where's Michel bay?" Narrator asked. "Do you always call him that?" Crazyside asked. "Well all he does is make explosions, so why not?" Narrator said with a shrug as they continued walking. Marcie pointed to the entrance. "Noises." She said. Crazyside frowned at that, before Turning to narrator. "Still got dat metal bat?" She asked holding out her hand waiting for narrator who just shrugged, handing her a metal baseball bat. "Thanks bro. Brb." Crazyside said before wandering off down to the entrance of the ship. It was only 30 seconds before she came running back, followed by an unfamiliar mech. "I regret nothing!" She yelled as she ran past them, the mech chasing after her. Narrator quickly summoned four invisible cloaks, handing them to Natalia and Moe, who put them on, turning invisible. Narrator turned to marcie. "Uh, you...stay in the shadows, hide under something and we will be back!" Narrator said before putting her cloak on, watching as Marcie ran off somewhere to hide and stay out of sight.

Suddenly someone bumped into Narrator. "Ow!" She yelled. "Oh..sorry." Natalias voice came from behind her. "Okay you two go find Crazyside, I'll go get help." Narrator said. "Shouldn't someone be with Marcie?" Natalia asked. "Too late for that." Narrator said before teleporting away with a poof of smoke.

"Well, let's go on a trip in our favorite rocket sh-" Moe began to sing. "No!" Natalia growled in annoyance before walking off "aw." Moe said before following her.

They wandered down the halls of the jack hammer. "Crazyside knows this ship better than us. If only we can find her." Natalia said quietly. Moe nodded before pulling off her cloak, revealing herself, before walking down the halls. "KAWKAAAW KAWKAAAWW OOOOOKIIIIIEEEEKAAAWW!" She screamed down the halls. Natalia face palmed. "Moe, What the fuck are you doing?!" She hissed, trying to catch up with Moe as the two humans ran down the empty halls of the ship. Moe suddenly stopped in her tracks, causing Natalia to bump right into her. "Moe, what-" Natalia began before looking ahead. The mech that was chasing Crazyside, was now staring directly at them...well mostly at Moe since Natalia was cloaked invisible. "Well, I'm reading two life forms, but I only see one." The mech said amused. "Show yourself completely, or I will open fire upon you." He warned, his arm transforming into a blaster, aiming it at them, the weapon charging up. "Alright! Alright!" Natalia said, taking her cloak off, showing herself to the mech.

Moe stood still, her rainbow colored eyes never leaving the mech, suddenly getting an idea. "Uh, you must be new here!" She then said with a nervous laugh, taking a few steps closer towards the mech. "I've only been sent here by my boss to capture a few humans." The mech grumbled. "Oh really? What are their names?" Moe asked, now curious about the humans he's been searching for. The mech looked down at her. The mech shrugged before showing a bright green screen across the floor where the two humans could see. On the screen showed four names with four pictures that had their bio below the pics. Moe and Natalia read the names. "Moe, Natalia, Narrator, and Crazyside..." She trailed off, looking at the pictures of her friends, her eyes fell upon her own picture from Facebook. "...well it was nice meeting ya, sir. Hope you find them now we will be off on our way-" Moe began but was then cut off. "You're not going anywhere." The mech said, scooping the human up easily in his servo. "I could just crush you into little pieces..but the boss needs you alive." The mech sighed in disappointment. Moe almost felt bad for him. Glancing down at Natalia who just backed away slowly, "Go for it!" She shouted. Natalia bolted down the hallway, causing the mech to growl at Moe.

Natalia ran as fast as she could, running into the front room of the ship, the control room. Quickly stopping to catch her breath, Natalia looked up only to be tackled by Crazyside. "HYAAA!" Crazyside yelled before realizing who she just landed on, quickly getting off. Natalia rolled over to her side and coughed in pain. "Really?" She wheezed out. "I sowwy. Thought ya were dat mech." Crazyside said, helping Natalia to her feet. "Let's just...go find Marcie." Natalia said in betweenness breaths. "Or.." Crazyside said looking up at the control panels. Running over to the large metal chair, she began climbing her way up to the top, before jumping onto the control panels. "Ugh, why does everything have to be cybertronian!?" She growled, trying to read the panel keys, suddenly seeing a large red button across the panel keys. "Found it!" She yelled, running across the cybertronian panel buttons, activating a bunch of stuff as she ran her way to the red colored key. "Aha!" She said before the door to the room hissed open, revealing the mech. "Found you." He said with a smirk, watching as Crazyside ran across the keyboard more, trying to activate something. The ship suddenly locked up, the doors slamming and shutting, locked from the inside out. "Did you just put the jackhammer in lock mode!?" Natalia growled from below. "...maybe?" Crazyside said running over to the window suddenly seeing a spacebridge open. "Hey guys, I think it's ours!" She yelled, before getting picked up, as Optimus was the first bot who ran through the bridge, followed by Ultra Magnus, Bumblebee, Arcee, Bulkhead, and Sirive-who didn't look like a happy femme. "It's ours!" Moe yelled. The mech then picked up Natalia, now holding Moe, Natalia and Crazyside in his servo all together, as the mech

"There they are!" Arcee said, transforming into her blue motorcycle form and sped off towards the ship. Narrator was sitting in Bumblebees alt mode comaro, listening to the rock station as the song 'resist and bite' by sabaton played. "Let's skillet his aft!" She yelled with a grin. **"Narrator language!"** Bumblebee beeped. "Slipped!" Narrator replied with a shrug as they drove to the ship. Arcee was already there, transforming to bot mode, leaping onto the ship, searching for a way in, kicking the vents before climbing her way in. Sirive followed after the smaller femme, but it was a tight squeeze for her though, but she made it in. "Bee I gotta do this!" Narrator said before opening the passengers door and jumped out, rolling in the dust. Bumblebee skidded to a stop, transforming and ran over, scooping up Narrator in his servos. The human coughed. "Worth it." She said before sneezing from the sand. Bumblebee beeped in relief that she was alive. Thank Primus.

" _Optimus, were in the ship, but the doors are locked, break them down?_ " Arcee said through the comm link.

" _You can't do that! That's wheeljacks ship! It has boobie traps!_ " Narrators voice yelled through the comm link.

" _Good point. It is the Jack Hammer after all. So we're gonna have to deactivate them._ " Sirive spoke through the comm link.

" _We must find a way in, busy all means necessary, we cannot let him or anyone take the humans away!_ " Optimus ordered through the comm link.

"Bumblebee I have a stupid idea," narrator began, looking up at the scout who facepalmed. "But I think it might just work." She said, pointing towards the windows in the front of the ship. Bumblebee looked at the ship, suddenly realizing what she meant to say before nodding in understandment, setting the human down on the ground, then went charging towards the front of the ship.

Meanwhile, Moe was singing what does the fox say out loud while Crazyside was yelling her to stop, along with Natalia who just sighed in annoyance. "Stop squirming or I'll-" before the mech could finish, the windows crashed, cybertronian glass went everywhere as a familiar bot came flying into the room. The Autobot scout, Bumblebee. Quickly getting up in fighting stance. The mech laughed. "A scout? Ha! One move and ill crush these humans to bits!" The unknown mech warned. Bumblebee couldn't do anything, if he made one attack move, then he'll lose his friends. "Don't do it bro!" Crazyside yelled.

Suddenly the door behind the mech hissed open, revealing Sirive Prime and Arcee. Without hesitating, Arcee leaped up and threw a punch to the mech, who lost his grip on the humans, letting go of them. Bumblebee ducked and slid across the floor just in time to catch the girls in his arms. If he'd been a second late, they would have been dead. Meanwhile Sirive was fighting the mech, dodging his attacks. "A Femme Prime? Never seen one before." The mech said amused. "I'm sure my boss would love to have you as his trophy!" He said with a grin, punching the femme across the face, causing her to lose balance and fall on her back side. "Sorry Hun, but this femme is taken!" Sirive growled as she kicked the mech off of her, jumping to her pedes, before doing a spin kick, kicking the mech in the chestplates, hard enough to make him stumble backwards.

The fight was just getting good before something completely horrible happened. "Carrier?" A younglings voice called from the hall. "WAT" was all Crazyside said. Sirive froze, everyone froze. Even the humans, and all went silent, everyone glancing at the doorway, watching as a little red white and green femling came walking in. _Marcie_. The mech grinned at that, before kicking Sirive off her pedes, only to land on her back, making a run for the femling. "RUUUUNN!" Crazyside yelled at Marcie. But before the femling had any time to run, the mech scooped her up in his arms and ran off down the halls. Everyone left in the room froze.

Arcee imedietly opened a comm link. " _He's got Marcie!_ " She yelled though the com link.

"WHHAAAT!?" Came Ratchet's raged voice.

"MARCIE!" Sirive nearly screamed as she transformed into her green lion form, bolting out and down the halls searching for the mech and her daughter. Bumblebee transformed and drove after the raging femme, leaving Arcee and the humans. "Fuck fuck fuck fuck fuck" Natalia mumbled over and over again to herself. "Language!" Arcee said. Natalia nodded before running out of the room and down the halls. Arcee sighed, transforming into her alr mode, allowing Moe and Crazyside on. "So does this mean we don't get free ice cream?" Moe asked as she climbed on. "Shut up." Crazyside said as they drove off.


End file.
